oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Esposito X. Marco
| age = 25 | height = 6'2" | weight = 182 lbs | occupation = | birthday = May 12th | status = Alive | residence = Perduto Island (Formerly) | alias = Caught Feelings: Charlotte DeWolfe is seen using her petname for Marco. Caught Feelings: A is seen reffering to Marco as 'Captain Bullet'. | bounty = | jva = | relatives =Watāme ( )Caught Feelings: It is implied that Marco and DeWolfe maintain a casual sexual relationship..Drunken Squabble: It is seen that the two have begun to maintain their casual sexual relationship. Unnamed Daughters | dfbackcolor = 159911 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Dan Dan no Mi | dfename = Bullet-Bullet Fruit | dfmeaning = Bullet, Ammo | dftype = }} , also known as by the general public and his marine subordinates, Marco is one of the most skilled Baf Takes a Big "El": Marco makes his appearance as a leader who is a Captain in rank.Marine Emergency Call: Marco is regarded to be a "great name" in the Marines., often regarded as by criminals and alike, he is one of the most skilled marksmen knownBaf Takes a Big "El": Marco fires a bullet at a subordinate, purposefully skimming the mans hairline. All without looking.Drunken Squabble: Marco is seen firing a bullet at a mug held in the hands of a moving woman., rumoured to have never missed a shot in the entireity of his life. The man, having consumed the Dan Dan no Mi at a rather young age, has become a . Marco is known to have feelings for a certain other, a fact he kept secret until he revealed it to herCaught Feelings: Marco is seen having an affection for Charlotte DeWolfe, and how he eventually revealed it to her. Much to Marco’s delight, DeWolfe returned these feelings.. Appearance As with many individuals hailing from the Esposito Family, Marco boasts a height above the norm, a height of 188 cm. He has been gifted with a rather aesthetically pleasing appearance, a chiseled jawline accompanied with high cheekbones, with a majestic pair of sea-green eyes. Marco’s hair is coloured sunrise blond, a trait he inherited from his late mother. No one else in the immediate Esposito Family adorns blond hair, and as such, it allowed Marco to stand out during his youth, which had actually made his life somewhat difficult growing up. In terms for his outfit, he does have his Captain’s uniform, but is more so often seen wearing another outfit, which is the same outfit he wears when he goes out on a field assignment. The apparel lets him blend in with other citizens and lets him be inconspicuous. He will wear a white tee, with a forest green sports vest with a mottle pattern. He will also adorn forest green cargo pants with black combat boots. To top his outfit off, he will also wear a mottled forest green bandana. Personality The few close friends described Marco's arrogance being something developed over a multitude of experiences, being shaped from the wisdom he gained. Despite the arrogance and rage Marco often displays to the public world, he does indeed have a more peaceful side, and has been known to show it towards people he feels a strong kinship with, and although he does not have many friends, Marco is known to more loyal to an individual than their own family member would. When compared to other Marines, and even to the pirates and scum of the Seven Seas, Marco is much more aggressive and arrogant than the rest. He often picks fights with others to simply experience the sheer joy of combat, sometimes even going as far to provoke Pirates into a fight. Occasionally, Marco's arrogant nature has been known to get the best of him, despite his constant insurance that he consistently tries his best to keep his calm. Patience is not Marco's strongest suit. Yes, the trait of patience may be a virtue, but to Marco, patience is nothing more than a nuisance. From a young age, Marco replaced the patience within himself with an insatiable eagerness to rush ahead of himself, to essentially become impatient. To top it all off, Marco suffers from a case of , only adding to the marine's problem of getting ahead of himself. The only time Marco does display some form of patience would be in the heat of battle, often luring out his opponents so he can make them their own downfall. Despite the marine's nature, he displays a unique poise in the heat of battle, his normal personality taking upon a new facade. Once locked in battle, Marco becomes more dignified and wiser, often using quotes he's heard others say or from the countless novels he's read. As previously mentioned, Marco becomes much more patient while in battle, able to drag out conversations if it means he shall be able to lay a trap in the nearby vicinity. Despite not being a seasoned veteran, Marco has seen many battles and lived through them all, even one time single handedly taking on an entire crew of pirates and instantly dispatching everyone except for the Captain, so he could show off his prowess. History Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit The |Bullet Bullet Fruit}} is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that allows Marco to create bullets by utilizing the materials around himMuggy Coast: Marco is seen creating a bullet out of a flower in a fight against Daddy L. Legs, resulting in the creation of the Pollen Bullet., and because of it, is classified as a . Marco's ability to think quickly on his feet is most likely the main reason this power of his is actually useful in close combat. The Devil Fruit can turn essentially any material into a bulletMuggy Coast: Marco is seen making a bullet out of dirt alone., but the effects can be derived from the source materialMuggy Coast: Marco is seen creating a bullet out of a flower in a fight against Daddy L. Legs, resulting in the creation of the Pollen Bullet.. Equipment Haki Busoshoku Haki is the most common form of Haki, in which most Marines are trained in from the beginning. Similar to other users of the Haki, Marco is able to solidify Haki around him as a sort of armour. Marco, however, has focused his time in increasing the capabilities of his Busoshoku Haki to make up for his lack of strength and natural defensive capabilities. Marco has created a technique he calls |Busōshoku: Fubatsu Jōkaku}}, and greatly increases his defensive capabilities as seen when... This happens because it absorbs the kinetic force behind an attack, melding it in with the Haki before redistributing it outwards, giving Marco another form of attack. TBA Rokushiki is a form of superhuman martial arts, a very powerful art which is utilized by a select few. Those who do manage to gain an understanding of this martial art rarely complete the full set, that being limited to a few very powerful individuals. Marco is an individual who has not mastered the full set, deciding to only learn one. The techniques. are a branch of techniques, which Marco has mastered. Marco has stated the only reason why he did not try to learn the other Rokushiki techniques was due to his natural lazinessMemory Lane: At age 23, Marco is seen completing an obstacle course in the easiest way possible, showing his natural laziness.. Marco's prowess with the Kami-e techniques are phenomenal, and is one of the few things that Marco had shown actual interest and dedication towards. All three of the afore mentioned techniques...TBA Quotes Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Snipers